Free Fall
by The Confused One
Summary: What if things had gone differently during the stand off in 'Siren Call? BA shipping fic.
1. The Standoff

Freefall: Ch. 1

By: The Confused One

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything related to CI, and I'm not making any money from this. If I did, Bobby and Alex would make out in every episode. LOL So please, don't sue. I have no money. I swear. LOL

Rating: T

Warnings: Pretty much…only a spoiler warning. This is a sort of AU for "Siren Call". It picks up in the scene where Ray is about to kill Bobby, and Bobby gets Alex out of the room.

Reviews: Yes, please. They keep me writing. I love reviews.

Archive: Sure. Just let me know where so I can visit it.

Summary: What if Bobby had gotten shot during the struggle for the gun at the end of "Siren Call"?

A/N: I can't help myself! It's the show's fault for making such amazing episodes. I had to start another story based on "Siren Call". Sorry. I really will get my other stories written. I promise.

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. Alex had provided the distraction he needed and wanted. He grabbed for the gun, and his heart was pounding. Things had spun out of control so fast. That's when the shot rang out. Bobby gasped. He felt the bullet tear through his body. He heard Alex yell from the other side of the door. He couldn't seem to make out exactly what she had said. He just knew it was her, and he couldn't seem to make his voice work. He couldn't tell her to stay out. Wide-eyed, he took a step back.

He heard the door being thrown open, and the room began to spin. He heard shouting, crying and screaming, but he couldn't make out the words. Seeing Ray aim the gun in Alex's direction, Bobby forced his body into action. Lunging at Ray, Bobby attempted again to wrestle the gun away. Ray got off another shot. Finally wrestling the gun from him, Bobby was panting as he took another step back. Bobby ignored Emily's screaming and crying as Joyce pulled her away from the room. Ordering Ray to stand still, Bobby called over his shoulder, "Eames. Eames?"

Looking over, he gasped again. Seeing Alex unconscious on the ground, Bobby moved to her. Panicked, he called for a bus, not even interested in where Joyce went. He quickly moved her to see the wound better. Ignoring his own wound and pain, he grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and held it to her wound. "Alex! Come on, Alex, wake up."

Noticing Ray move out of the corner of his eye, Bobby instantly looked up. Training his gun more securely, Bobby growled, "I said don't move."

Ignoring him, Ray reached for the guns on the desk anyway.

Gritting his teeth, Bobby fired. Ray was not getting a hold of another gun. Watching Ray fall to the floor, Bobby was panting again. Ray didn't move. Closing his eyes, Bobby lowered the gun. In that moment, he didn't care of the man was alive or dead. Grimacing in pain, he turned his attention back to Alex. Putting the gun down, Bobby used both hands to keep the pressure on her wound. He was already feeling so guilty. She couldn't die. It was all his fault. He quietly spoke to her, "Come on. Fight, Alex. Stay with me."

Bobby grimaced in more pain. It was getting harder to breathe. Everything was getting dark. He was so tired. He could hear sirens in the background. Bobby leaned over Alex and closed his eyes.


	2. Waiting

Free Fall: Ch. 2

By: The Confused One

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. If I don't say it enough, I love them and appreciate them. Please enjoy the chapter, and remember to review. Thanks.

Mike gave a loud sighed. This part was the worst. Plopping back down in the chair, he bitterly mumbled, "He's just going to stay asleep forever."

Carolyn reached over and took his hand. A ghost of a smile crossed her face and tried to assure him, "He'll wake up, Mike. Sit still and calm down. You're not helping anyone like this."

Mike squeezed her hand gently. He whispered, "Sorry." After a moment, he added, "I don't know how to tell him about Alex."

With a slow nod, Carolyn promised him, "I know. It's OK. I'll be here with you. We'll both tell him."

Mike nodded, and they fell into companionable silence. He missed Carolyn at work, but he was grateful to still have her in his life, to still have her as a friend. This brought him back to Bobby and Alex. He was tired of having to worry about friends in hospital beds with gunshot wounds. He had lost too many partners and friends that way.

Mike was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. Captain Ross walked in. Looking at them, he sighed. He should have known Mike and Carolyn would be with at least one of them. The four detectives had been close before he had sent Carolyn to homicide. Feeling guilty enough about it, he was a tad uncomfortable. He finally asked, "Any change?"

Carolyn shook her head. As much as she missed Major Case, Carolyn refused to be bitter or rude. She still had her friends from there, and homicide was more like what she had worked in the FBI. She was comfortable in homicide. She got along with her new partner, and she was making new friends. She quickly answered, "No. He's still out."

Ross sighed. After a moment, he explained, "They're still trying to put together exactly what happened. All they know is Goren got shot first. He fought Wiznesky for the gun. It went off, and Eames got hit. He was found over her, and Wiznesky was dead. It looks like Goren shot him."

Mike nodded and finally looked up at Ross. "He shot the bastard, I guarantee it, and it doesn't surprise me that he was found over her."

Carolyn looked at Bobby and agreed, "They're…more than partners, best friends really. They have an amazing connection. We don't…know how he's going to react when he finds out what's happened to her."

Ross nodded. He assured them, "I'm worried about his reaction, too. I saw him when she went missing."

Carolyn shook her head. "I heard. I went to see her when she was in the hospital and later at home. Still tough as nails."

Mike smiled slightly. With a nod, he proudly replied, "Yeah. Did she tell how she escaped on her own?"

Carolyn smiled now too. "Yeah, she did. No one can say she can't take care of herself."

Ross simply nodded. Watching Mike pinch the bridge of his nose, He sighed. "You two should go, get some sleep. Don't spend all night here."

Mike looked up at Ross. He insisted, "I'm staying till he wakes up. No one else is telling him about Alex. Baker and Jeffries will be by later. If he's not awake, I'll get some air."

Carolyn looked at Mike and replied, "And I'm staying, too."

With a sigh, Ross decided not to push either of them. Relenting, he replied, "OK. Well, I'm going to check on Eames."

With a nod, Mike watched him leave. Turning back to Carolyn, he asked, "You been down there?"

Carolyn nodded. With a sigh, she whispered, "Yeah."

Before Mike could respond, he heard a groan from Bobby. Instantly looking at his friend, Mike offered, "I think he's waking up."

Carolyn nodded. Getting up, she assured Mike, "I'll grab the nurse."

As the world slowly began to come back to him, Bobby eyes fluttered open. The glare of the lights caused him to close them again. He moved his arm slowly. The pain was excruciating. _What the hell happened? _As it slowly came back to him, Bobby groaned again and forced his eyes open.

Putting his hand on Bobby's shoulder, Mike tried to stop him from sitting up. "Bobby, stop. It's OK. Calm down. You're in the hospital. You got shot. You have to stay still."

Instantly relieved to see Mike, Bobby stopped. Bobby didn't care about the pain, his condition, prognosis, or what hospital he was in. All he cared about was Alex. She had to be OK. He couldn't lose her. He needed her, and he was terrified he had gotten her hurt again. He had to know her condition. His voice was raspy as he desperately asked, "Eames? How is Eames?"


	3. How is Eames?

Free Fall: Chapter 3

By: The Confused One

A/N: I know it's been way too long since I've updated this story, but I think you all will be happy with it. LOL I didn't prolong the suspense of what's going on with Alex any longer. LOL Enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Bobby stared at Mike, waiting for him to answer the question. His agitation increasing with Mike's increased hesitation. A million different thoughts were running through Bobby's head. It was like a nightmare, and he was convincing himself that his worst fears were coming true. He was convincing himself that Alex must be dead, that he had lost her. He had lost her and never told her the truth. He met Mike's eyes and silently begged and pleaded with him to say something, give him something, but Mike gave him nothing. Unable to take it anymore, Bobby pushed, "Mike, please. How is Eames?"

Mike swallowed hard. He was almost afraid to tell him. He knew he was blaming himself, and he really didn't want to contribute to that. He sighed. He was going to have to tell him something. He weakly began, "She's…"

Before he could finish, Carolyn came back into the room. The doctor was following behind her. Carolyn ventured, "I brought the doctor."

Cheerful, Dr. Sandlewood smiled. "It's good to see you awake, Detective." Picking up his chart, the doctor began making notes. Glancing up at Bobby, he asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Bobby dubiously nodded. He really didn't care about any of this. He looked to Mike hoping he would finish what he had been saying.

Pleased with this Dr. Sandlewood explained further, "The bullet went through your shoulder. You originally passed out from the pain, not the wound itself. With a little physical therapy you should make a full recovery." Watching Bobby nod again, he was satisfied that Bobby understood everything. He finally asked, "How are you feeling right now?"

Bobby hoarsely admitted, "Some pain…"

Dr. Sandlewood nodded again. "That's to be expected. I'll have them give you something for that pain." He made a notation.

A nurse stepped inside with a glass of water with a straw. "Here we go, Detective. It'll help your throat."

Bobby shook his head. He was completely disinterested in his own condition. There was only one thing on his mind, and he would not be deterred. Looking at Carolyn this time, he asked again, "Eames… How is Eames?"

Carolyn instantly looked at Mike. She was surprised, "You didn't tell him, yet?"

Mike shook his head. He admitted, "I…was about to."

Bobby was growing frustrated and terrified. "Someone…tell me." When they both looked at him, he braced for the worst.

Dr. Sandlewood frowned. He could tell this subject was agitating Bobby. He had heard that he hadn't been the only cop brought in, but he hadn't heard her condition.

Mike exchanged a look with Carolyn. He sighed. "It's not good, Bobby. She's alive, but barely. She's in a coma. The bullet went through her liver…and lodged in her spine. They had to get it out. They're not sure how much damage it did to her spine yet. If she wakes up, they're…not sure she'll ever walk again."

Horrified and shocked, Bobby felt his world crash around his ears. His head felt like it was spinning. It was like all the oxygen had been sucked from his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He was more than devastated. He just couldn't seem to process Mike's last sentence. The idea of losing Alex from his life and as his partner shook Bobby to his core.

Closing his eyes, he felt suffocated. He wanted to crawl into himself and die for a penance he could never have and would never, in his mind, deserve. There was no forgiving what he felt he had allowed to happen. He should have protected her better.

Opening his eyes again, he looked from Mike to Carolyn. He knew it was true then. Carolyn's face held too much pain. It only made his devastation worse. Swallowing hard, he practically begged, "Can…I…see her? He wasn't sure he deserved to be able to, but he wanted to see her. He needed to see her.

Dr. Sandlewood looked at Bobby sympathetically. He stepped in now. "I'm sorry, Detective, but I can't let you do that. You need to stay here today. You have your own wounds to heal from. You'll probably be able to go see her tomorrow." He looked at her nurse, who was still holding the water. He looked at Bobby again. "Right now, you need to drink your water. It'll help your throat, and try to rest. There's nothing you can do for your partner right now anyway."

Bobby was horrified. Taking a shaky breath, he pretended to accept this. With a nod, he swallowed hard. "OK…" He let the nurse come over and help him drink the water.

Satisfied, Dr. Sandlewood put the chart down. He commented, "I'll go talk to a nurse about your pain medication. I'll be back to check on you."

Bobby nodded again numbly. Managing to take the glass from the nurse with his good arm, he sipped from the straw. He was already formulating a plan. He was going to see Alex if it killed him.

Carolyn watched the nurse look helplessly at her. She nodded. "We'll take care of him."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She was going to have to check his charts again when she came back.

After watching the nurse leave, Mike turned back to Bobby. He could see the gears turning in his head. "Bobby, what happened wasn't your fault."

Bobby closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear it. Opening his eyes again, he looked from Carolyn to Mike. His gaze was steely with determination. He insisted, "I need to see her. I don't care what you have to do to make it happen. Just… I have to see her now." Something inside of him was screaming that she needed him. He couldn't ignore it.


	4. Theatrics

Free Fall: Chapter 4

By: The Confused One

A/N: Special thanks, as always, goes to Sassy for the beta. I rather liked this chapter, and I hope you all do, too. Please enjoy and remember to review. Thanks.

Mike immediately shook his head. "No. Bobby, you have to stay here right now. You have to get better first."

Bobby glared at Mike. He would not take no for an answer. Shaking his head, he insisted, "I'm going one way or the other. You might as well help. I won't be kept away from her, Mike. I won't. I need to see her." The more determined he became, the stronger his voice got.

Carolyn sighed. She understood and appreciated the sentiment, but she backed Mike up. "It's just a very bad idea for you right now, Bobby. You're not strong enough."

Bobby was tired of arguing about it. If they wouldn't help, he'd find another way. "Fine. Leave. Just go." He had to find a way to Alex, and he wasn't wasting time trying to convince them to help.

Mike and Carolyn exchanged looks. Mike tried to sooth Bobby. "They'll let you see her soon. Just not today, man."

Bobby sighed and persisted, "You don't understand. I need to see her."

Mike met his eyes. "We heard you. And you're going to get to see her. It's just not a good idea for you right now."

Bobby let out a frustrated sigh. "I was serious before. Help or leave, both of you. This isn't negotiable, and I have to do it today."

Mike wasn't about to let him do this alone. He'd kill himself, and if that or something else happened to him, Alex would never forgive them. He quietly agreed, "OK. OK. We'll see what we can do. Just stay here."

Bobby relaxed. "Thank you." He impatiently waited as Mike and Carolyn left the room.

Carolyn still thought this was a horrible idea. Walking out of the room, she said so, "What the hell are you doing? We can't let him out of that room."

Mike sighed. "You heard him. He's determined to leave anyway. And I for one would rather be with him and make sure doing this doesn't kill him than let him do this on his own."

Carolyn nodded. With a frustrated sigh, she finally asked, "Alright. What's our next move?"

Mike shrugged. Wearily, he reminded her, "We find a way to get him to Eames' room."

Irritated, Carolyn asked, "And how are we going to do that?"

Mike shook his head. Ignoring her tone, he answered, "I'm not sure yet." Looking around an idea was forming though. He spotted the nurses and then a wheelchair. He looked at Carolyn again. "Look, I'll get the wheelchair, get him in it, and get him into the elevator, to Alex. You distract the staff."

Carolyn arched her eyebrows a moment before nodding. If this calmed Bobby down and got him to stay put and rest so he could get better, she'd do it. "OK. Just make him promise to stay put and do as he's told afterwards. He can't go back up there until he's allowed."

Mike nodded his agreement. "I'll get his promise. Now you figure out a way to distract them."

Carolyn sighed, as she turned around. _How am I supposed to do that?_ Thinking quickly an idea came to her. Walking over to the nurses' station, she watched Mike walk over to the wheelchair. She spoke quickly to the nurse, "I'm looking for a Mr. Pennereki. I was told he was on this floor. Can you look him up?"

The nurse looked at her for a moment and nodded. With a fake smile, she replied, "Sure. First name?"

Carolyn tapped her fingers on the counter as she answered, "Raul."

The nurse nodded. After a moment, she looked at Carolyn. "I'm sorry, but there is no one with that name on this floor."

Carolyn sighed. With a nod, she replied, "I was afraid of that. Can you check and see if he's on another floor?" She put her hand to her head and grabbed the counter with her other one, like she was steadying herself.

Looking at her with concern, the nurse asked, "Are you alright?"

Carolyn nodded. She persisted. "Yeah… I'm fine. I just…" She shut her eyes and let herself fall to the floor. She just hoped Bobby appreciated what she was doing for him.

Alarmed the nurse stopped and came over to her. The others followed her. They all started fussing over her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Mike slipped back into the room with the wheelchair. He had to suppress a smile at Carolyn's theatrics. Looking at Bobby, he replied, "Alright. I'm taking you to Alex, but we have to hurry." He met Bobby's eyes. "And you have to promise that when you get brought back, you'll stay put until they say you're well enough to go back."

Bobby swallowed hard. Watching him, he reluctantly nodded. He conceded, "Alright. I promise."

Satisfied, Mike nodded. Walking over to him, he sighed. "Good. Let's get you up and into this thing…"

Bobby swallowed hard, bracing himself for the pain. He did his best to help Mike help him into the wheelchair. He grunted against the pain, concentrating on his ultimate goal: Alex.

Getting him into the chair, Mike gave a tired sigh. "There. Alright, let's get going."

Bobby didn't protest. He was going to ask where Carolyn was, when he saw her on the ground and the nurses around her. Concerned, he looked up at Mike. "Is she OK?"

Mike smirked. With a nod, he assured her, "Yeah. She's fine." He hit the button for the elevator.

Still confused, Bobby looked up at Mike. "She's distracting them?"

Mike nodded. "Uh huh." The doors opened, and Mike slipped them inside.

Carolyn hoped they had had enough time. They were about to move her and start poking and prodding. She wasn't about to let them. Opening her eyes, she groaned. Pulling away from the nurse, she innocently asked, "What happened?" She tried to sit up.

One of the nurses kept her down. She explained, "Just relax and sit still. You passed out. We need to take you down to the Emergency room and let you get checked out." She looked at one of the other nurses. "Eden, grab a wheelchair please."

Carolyn shook her head. She was not about to let them do anything. She was perfectly fine. "No. No. That's alright. You don't need to do that."

The first nurse looked down at her. "You passed out, dear. Something is wrong. People don't pass out for no reason."

Carolyn sighed. Forcing the nurse to let her sit up, she assured them, "I'll be fine. I'm refusing treatment."

Frowning, a third nurse asked, "Are you sure?"

With a nod, Carolyn stood up. The staff was still gathered around her, wanting to make sure she didn't fall. She looked at them. "I'm really OK. I just need to eat. I haven't eaten anything all day."

The original nurse sighed. She finally nodded. "Do you still need me to look up at that name?"

Carolyn shook her head no. "That's OK. I think I'm going to eat first…" She walked to the elevator. Pressing the button, she impatiently waited for the doors to open. She didn't want to be there when they realized Bobby was gone. She slipped inside immediately. With a relieved smile, she hit the button and headed to Alex's floor.


End file.
